We Waited So Long
by SimplifyToLive
Summary: This story is my imagined evolution of Gordo and Lizzies lives together. This story is MA, rated M for a reason, but will be tastefully done. I am just a mature girl who enjoys writing mature stories.
1. Preface To The Story

_**We Waited So Long **_

Hi all. This is my second fanfic. This one as well will be mature in subject matter as it is loosely based on my own life.There will be some sex, some drugs, some alcohol, but it will be a sweet and hopefully well written story. It isnt meant to be pornographic (as much so as my last story)

This goes without saying, I do not own ANY of the characters I write about. This is a general statement for the ENTIRE story as I hate clogging up chapters with useless banter.

If you could, please comment so I know people are reading

Some notes about the story: In my story, Lizzie and Gordo have only known each other since 5th grade. Miranda comes into play in 5th grade as well. :)


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day Of School

Lizzie was excited about starting fifth grade this year. Sadly, her and Kate had been separated and were no long in the same class, but Lizzie hoped to make new friends.

Lizzie put on her cutest outfit possible and walked into her first day of fifth grade hesitantly. She was horrified; she didn't know anyone.

The teacher, Mrs. Sutton, walked up to her and smiled warmly. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Sutton. In our class we have assigned seats. You are at" Mrs. Sutton pointed to a desk in the middle of the room "that desk right there. Your desk mates are David, Miranda, and Ethan."

Lizzie grinned. "Ethan Craft?" she asked in as neutral of a way as possible. It was no secret that Ethan was the designated hottie of fifth grade. Last year all the girls wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Yes. Ethan Craft. Did you two have fourth grade together?" Lizzie nodded, smiled, said thanks, and walked to her desk. She carefully pulled out her new lisa frank spiral and glitter pens and waited for her fellow deskmates to show up.

The room was interesting. Much more mature then her elementary school rooms. Her school district decided to put fifth and sixth graders into an "intermediate school". It deffinatly had a much more grown up feel.

Along the wall to her left were their cubbys, and to her right was the teachers desk, a white board, and various other teaching devices.

"OH MY GOD! How cute! I love Lisa Frank too!"

Lizzie turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw that it was coming from a girl who was about her height, extreamly cutely dressed, and who had a really dark complexion.

"Hi. I'm Miranda. I've seen you around but weve never had a class together."

Lizzie smiled and said hi back. Miranda took the seat directly across from Lizzies and the two girls instantly started to talk. It was obvious to any outsider these two girls were soul mates.

Lizzie beamed when she saw Ethan walk in. Miranda saw him too and whispered to Lizzie. "Isn't he hot?"

Lizzie nodded and whispered back. "He sits in our desk group!"

Both of the girls quieted their squeals and both began to giggle like crazy.

"Lizzie, Lizzie. Who is your friend?" Ethan slid into the desk next to Lizzie and hooked an arm over the back of the seat.

Lizzie stammered. "Uh. H-hi Ethan. This is Miranda."

She smiled at Ethan and stuck out her hand "Hi. What's your name?"

Ethan grinned. "Lizzie izzy just SAID my name."

Miranda blushed, realizing she had just made a fool out of herself. Before she could say anything the last person joined their desk group.

Lizzie examined him. He was hardly the kind of guy she thought was cute. He had curly brown hair, blue eyes, really short, slim build. But he was deff. cute in a little boy sort of way.

He stuggled with a backpack too large for himself and sat down quickly. He glanced uneasily at the two girls, then even more so at the obvious ladies man Ethan.

Lizzie was the first to speak up. "Hey. I'm Lizzie, and this is Ethan and Miranda."

The other two chimed in and said hi.

Then the boy spoke. "uh. Hi. Im David."

Ethan nodded. "cool news buddy. Whats the last name, there Davy Boy?"

David frowned. "It's Gordon. And I hate being called Davy anything."

Ethan threw his hands up. "My bad. My bad."

Lizzie smiled. "Well David, nice to meet you." 


End file.
